


ALL THE THINGS YOU SAID

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Levi you... they're all here... how did you...."</p><hr/><p>Secret Santa project, hope you all enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALL THE THINGS YOU SAID

Levi lay in silence, watching through the light-blocking curtains as the outside world lit up around them. The clock clicked over to read 12:00 p.m. and he couldn't deny the anxiety in his body. Fucking insomnia never let him sleep, and last night it was worse than usual. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as arms tightened around his waist and a face buried itself in the back of his neck.

A lazy moan pushed against his neck, a soft kiss followed by, "Guten morgen."

Levi couldn't help the laughter that pushed from his lips as he shook his head to himself. "Your accent's still shit." He felt a twinge of pain as teeth nipped the nape of his neck.

"Not like yours is any better."

His lips twitched into a smirk. "Gut genug, um dich meinen Schwanz lutschen zu lassen."

Eren shifted behind him, propping himself up on his elbow, grabbing his shoulder and turning the shorter man toward him. Levi noticed the quirked eyebrow and the devious look in his Caribbean-green eyes. Apparently the brunet's understanding of German wasn't nearly as bad as his accent. He didn't even have time to grin back before lips covered his own.

Smiling into the kiss, he shifted onto his back, burying his fingers in the thick mass of dark brown hair, leg brushing against the younger male's. There was a sense of loss as Eren broke the kiss, placing smaller ones along his jaw, trailing his lips down over Levi's chest.

Eren shimmied down, straddling his legs and gripping the band of his black boxer-briefs, grinning up at Levi as he tugged them past his hips, eyes glimmering at the sight below him. Dipping down, he ran his tongue gingerly up the length of his shaft, rolling the flat over the sensitive head. The raven bit his lip as he looked down on the beautiful young man who just happened to have his cock in his mouth. Beautiful sight, indeed.

Levi couldn't help the hand instinctually grabbing a fistful of dark brown hair, his hips trying to buck but finding his lover had his hips pinned for just such a reason. He couldn't stop the moan that pushed from his lips as he watched his cock completely disappear into Eren's mouth, felt his throat constrict as he swallowed around him, the delicious vibrations that accompanied the brunet's chuckle as he looked up and appreciated the raven's panting form.

He felt him shift between his legs, tongue working as he began to pull back, a burning in his core. "Ah~ Eren, don't stop, I~" He didn't have to finish the sentence, a smiling Eren gladly sucking him back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down until Levi's hips trembled, his grip tightening in the brunet's hair as he filled his mouth with hot cum.

Eren sucked him through his orgasm, pulling back and licking him clean before proudly wiping the saliva from his own lips as he appreciated the view of a spent Levi first thing in the morning. Green eyes widened and a little yelp of surprised escaped those swollen lips as he was pulled down into a kiss. Cold fingers slid down a well-muscled back, slipping into the back of the brunet's underwear as their tongues worked against each other.

Their bodies tensed as the familiar tone of Levi's phone filled the air, some metal cover of the Sherlock theme, and they each let out a disappointed sigh. Their kissing slowed, and the raven reached a hand out to turn off the alarm. They hadn't set one today, this was their get-the-fuck-out-of-bed-and-get-fucking-ready-dammit alarm.

Eren shifted off of him, giving Levi one last kiss and a smirk. "You'll just have to owe me later."

Levi grinned in return, but said nothing as he sat up on the edge of the bed, smiling softer to himself. _Later, indeed._

Both men opted to take quick showers, where Levi aptly 'paid Eren back' for his previous services. The raven stood in the large window, shirtless, looking out over Nördlingen. It was the last stop on their trip around Germany, something he had planned rather intentionally. As soon as they had set eyes on it, Eren's had welled up as he tried to push back the memories from their previous life.

Warm lips pressed against his back, fingers trailing over his sculpted torso. "Shouldn't we be getting dressed?"

He raised a hand to fluff the still-damp mess of hair that rested on his shoulder, turning to look up into those green eyes and rising onto his toes to kiss him softly. "You're the one who's still naked."

Eren chuckled, taking a step back to go through his luggage, pausing as he looked up to admire Levi's back as he pulled on a fitted black shirt, hiding the wings that graced his back. It was a tattoo he had already gotten when they had met, and once Eren realized those weren't just dreams he was having but memories, he understood.

"Hey, brat, you just gonna sit there and stare or are you going to get dressed?" He made sure his sleeves were tugged down to his hands, fitting well with his nice jeans and clean black boots. Not surprising. Everything Levi owned was clean. He even smelled of clean, or so Eren had told him.

He watched the younger man put on something nearly the same as him and begin to pull out an old, beat-up jean jacket for warmth.

"You should wear that gray blazer." The words came so casually from his mouth, he didn't even turn as he pulled on his black pea coat. He heard a sound of confirmation from Eren, albeit an unsure one.

"Why do I need to be so… dressed up? Aren't we just going out?" Eren mumbled something unintelligible as he tugged at the blazer.

Levi grinned as he looked him over approvingly. "Yes, but this is our last night here and we might as well make use of what we brought." It was a shitty excuse, but Eren didn't have time to question it as their get-the-fuck-out-of-here alarm went off, and they did as it told them.

* * *

"Was this really necessary?"

Levi smirked up at Eren, still a little surprised by the inches the brunet had grown in this lifetime. "You were complaining you were cold. Besides," He tugged him down by the dark green scarf, new and matching his own, "It makes for great leverage." A quick grin graced his lips before he placed them against his boyfriend's.

Eren's smile reached into his eyes, staying close and giving a second, smaller kiss. "Well I guess I can't complain about that."

Levi stepped back, pulling his phone from his pocket and checking the time. _Almost four…_ His heart flipped and his stomach churned. It was almost time, and he knew this could go either gloriously or disastrously. It was something they hadn't much discussed in this life, and a step they hadn't gotten the chance to take in their past life before they'd… well he'd rather not think about that.

"Hey, Levi, why do you keep checking your phone..?" It wasn't a habit he normally had. Most times when he was with Eren, he didn't touch his phone. There wasn't any need with the exception of the occasional text from Erwin or Hanji.

Levi only smiled softly, a real smile, one that even reached his eyes, and took Eren's hand in his own, putting it in the pocket of his pea coat. "It's nothing to worry about."

Those green eyes clearly didn't believe him, but the thought was lost in a chill that seemed to hit them both. "Hey, it's already dark out. Don't you think we should maybe head back?"

"I have something to show you first. Just… well just come with me." Levi turned as he felt a tug at his hand, signaling Eren had stopped.

"What's going on? You're being weird…"

There was no point in lying, but he couldn't tell him either. Not after everything he'd done. "Eren… just trust me." Steel blue eyes looked up to those green ones, never wavering, and part of him wanted to sigh in relief when Eren nodded in acceptance.

Placing their hands back in his pocket, he led Eren away from the city. They found their way to a large field, a blanket of virgin snow covered the entire area. Large, leafless trees speckled the field.

"Close your eyes." Eren hesitated, but did as he was told. He trusted Levi, and they both knew it, but he was still a stubborn shit. Placing a hand at his hip, the older man led him carefully through the darkness and under a natural arch made by the trees' branches. "All right, open them."

All of Levi's hard work was rewarded when a gasp pushed from Eren's lips, his green eyes glittering with awe and a smile on his face as he took it all in. The surrounding trees had been wrapped with strands of small, white lights that brightened everything in the darkness, the falling snow reflecting a rainbow array of colors. Even the strands were covered in white, speckled with gardenia blossoms.

Practically bouncing with excitement, Eren pulled Levi into a kiss, soft and lingering, his arms wrapped around him as he fought down his smile so his lips could work against the other's. The raven pulled back, a little flushed, and smiled.

"There's more."

Eren blinked, dumfounded. "More?"

Nodding, Levi stepped back and turned his boyfriend by the shoulders. He had to fight down his laughter at the stunned expression on Eren's face.

"You… they're all… How…"

"Eloquent as always." The always arrogant Jean snorted a derisive laugh, only to be stifled when his ribs were jabbed by an elbow. He grinned sheepishly, running his fingers back through his undercut, an unmistakable ring catching the light.

"Stop it, Jean." That was Armin, long blond hair pulled back into a hair tie; he tugged his scarf up over his lips, a matching ring on his hand. The two had married less than a year after finding each other, their love from their previous life never fading. There had been some concern among them when Marco arrived soon before the wedding, but he was nothing short of supportive, going so far as to be Jean's best man.

Levi smiled contentedly as he watched Eren's eyes catch them all. They had already reconnected with a few of them; Moblit and Hanji Berner, Erwin Smith, Jean and Armin Kirschtein. But this was the first time he was seeing the others face-to-face in this lifetime. Not that it changed anything. He retained all of his memories with each of them, and yet seemed to hold no grudge against those that had once been the titan trio.

He had spoken to Sasha, now engaged to Connie, online in the past couple years but had never actually met them in person before now. Eren couldn't forget the first time he had heard of Ymir and Historia. Seems the once-titan made good on her promise, taking Historia up to Canada and taking her last name. It had made the papers, an up-and-coming songstress as adored as the blonde was, marrying what everyone had assumed was some sort of groupie.

He nearly cried when his eyes landed on what had once been Squad Levi. Erd was there with his wife, who Levi had learned was named Abigail. Auruo had his arm lovingly wrapped around little Petra's shoulders, the ginger beaming happily; they had recently found each other, their relationship was new, but true. Even Gunther was there, though he was hard to recognize bundled up as he was.

"Levi you…."

Levi couldn't help the flutter in his chest, a new sense of security coming over him. "Hey, brat, as cute as you are right now, well… I brought them here for a reason…"

The sound of a throat clearing was unnaturally loud in the cold silence of the night. "If everyone could take their places, please?" Erwin smiled softly, everyone listening to the commander, as he stood under the arch of trees.

Eren's eyes followed them as the majority found their way to gather around Erwin, splitting into two sides. He noticed a small, sweet-faced woman holding hands with Annie. _Mina_ , he smiled softly, remembering. His eyes caught sight of Marco, smiling as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on the lips of a woman with very long, beautiful, black hair before he joined the majority of the group. She turned toward him, dark eyes softening, and as she tugged a red scarf up around her mouth. He smiled softly, realizing it was his sister.

"Mikasa…"

"Eren, it's… have you been well?" She had that awkward way with him as she always did, wanting to pry and be overprotective but trying not to.

He nodded softly, pulling her into a tight hug. "I missed you, too."

Pulling back, she tugged her scarf further over her mouth, face flustered from the sudden affection. "I… me, too." She smiled with her eyes. "Well, shall we?"

Eren looked at her, a bit confused, as she hooked her arm in his and tugged him forward. Some mixture of violin and piano filled the silence; presumably someone had thought to bring a CD player. She led him down the empty aisle between the groups of people, his green eyes confused. _Aisle..?_ He looked up to see Levi, Hanji, Auruo, and Petra standing to the right of Erwin, a look of anxiety and… excitement? in Levi's eyes. To the left of Erwin stood Jean and Armin, both with shit-eating grins on their faces, Mikasa joined them once she delivered him to the front.

Levi grinned, reaching out and taking Eren's fingers in his own hands. He could see the exact moment that everything clicked, those green eyes filling with emotion; love, excitement, disbelief, maybe even fear? This was all so very new to both of them.

"We've gathered here today…"

That was all Levi heard as Erwin began the speech, his focus fully on Eren, on the fact that this was finally happening, the fact that he loved him more than he ever thought he could love someone, that he had found someone worth finding in another lifetime just to spend it with him.

He was jolted from his thoughts as Hanji handed him a ring, noticing Armin doing the same for Eren. They pulled their gloves from their left hands, chilled air immediately nipping at the skin. Carefully, Levi slid the ring, a small white gold and cobalt band, with wings etched into it, onto the brunet's shaking hand.

Levi smiled up at Eren, still holding that shaking hand in his own. "Eren…" His steel blue eyes darted back and forth between green ones, his features softening as they did so only for the brunet. "I've never stopped loving you, all this time. And I promise," He kissed his fingers, warm lips gently pressing against the cold skin. "I'll love you through this lifetime and the next."

Eren felt his throat tighten as he tried to put the ring on Levi's finger, his hand shaking too much from cold and excitement and just being overwhelmed by everything. The raven chuckled, steadying the brunet's hand and slipping his finger through the ring. He grinned softly, not expecting any sort of vows from the taller male, considering this entire night had been a surprise.

His fingers closed around the paler ones in his hands, and Eren steeled himself. His voice was shaky and tight, his nose and cheeks were flushed with more than just cold, and tears welled in his eyes as he looked down at Levi with such determination. He swallowed hard, pushing the lump in his throat down.

"Levi…" He paused, and Levi was getting ready to tell him it wasn't necessary to say anything. "Thank you for coming back."

Levi's brows furrowed at the statement. Without hesitation he reached up and grabbed the back of Eren's head, pulling him into a hard, deep kiss, standing on his toes and leaning into the brunet as he felt warm arms wrap around him. The chill vanished as he melted into the kiss, salty tears that were not his own pressing against his cheeks.

Giggles and laughter filled the silence as the two continued kissing. "Uh… well, then. I now pronounce you husband and husband."

Eren pulled back first, cheeks flushed as all eyes were on him kissing his boyfriend – no, _husband_. His eyes glanced around, taking in the prospect of the 104th Trainees and Squad Levi, and was that? He smiled as he noted the tall, scruffy-faced man, standing proudly next to a smaller blond male, fingers intertwined. Mike and Nanaba, of course Levi had found them.

"All right, let's heat things up a bit, shall we?" Jean's voice carried over the cheers, and he received another jab in the side from his husband.

Levi just shook his head and Eren looked at his best friends curiously. People cleared the central area as Mike, Erwin, Reiner, and Jean hauled in large, dry logs and built a bonfire, more dry logs laid out for seating, complete with blankets for sitting on and cuddling under.

Hot chocolate was passed around, as well as chocolate, graham crackers, and large, fluffy marshmallows. Hanji ravenously devoured two full s'mores, overstuffed with marshmallows and chocolate, not giving one fuck about the sticky sugar gracing her cheeks. She ignored the laughter, stuffing a few unmelted, pillowy fluffs of sugar into her mouth.

"Geez, calm down, _Sasha_." Eren shook his head, grinning and ignoring Sasha's protest at the jab.

"Fuck you, Eren. I'm eating for two here!" She didn't pause as she continued stuffing her face, as if she hadn't just revealed some huge secret.

"Wait – did you just?" Levi looked over, noticing the way Moblit was beaming. "Well, I'll be damned. Congratulations, shitty glasses."

"Oh yeah, so uh, you two are gonna be uncles." She grinned around a mouthful of marshmallows.

Congratulations ensued, for both happy couples, everyone sharing stories, updating their current lives and trying to forget the pain of their past lives; just happy to have found each other once more. Sasha was the assistant chef and Connie's family's restaurant, in fact, that's how they met. Armin was a book binder, specializing in restoring rare and antique books. Jean was a not-so-starving artist, his talent with a pencil and the extraordinary detail to the "monsters" and "soldiers" he drew had been noticed; he had his first gallery last month.

Annie was a sensei in her own dojo, and they were stunned to find that Mina had actually just finished interning under Hanji; she would be taking her place as chief medical examiner when she left on pregnancy leave. Bertholdt and Reiner both worked with foster care, ensuring that the children were going to safe homes where no "brothers" or "Daddies" would hurt them. They actually began to work at this orphanage after they adopted their five-year-old son; they beamed as they told them his name was Berwick.

Ymir and Historia went on tour together; Ymir had become her personal bodyguard. Mike and Nanaba were both retired air force pilots, getting their wings even in this lifetime. Erwin was a retired C.I. A. officer, little else was known about his past in this lifetime, but at least he still had both arms. Marco, sweet, quiet, Marco, was a well-known author, twisting the tales of their past into alternate versions of their stories, giving them the happy ending they never got. It was on his second book tour that he had met Mikasa, she was a fan, as the stories rang true to her, and she found herself spending all her time with the freckled-faced man, at least when she wasn't doing what she could to stop sex trafficking.

Erd and Gunther were both professional stunt men, mostly aerial sword work. Erd had met Abigail during a shoot; she had been the scene coordinator. Petra blushed as she told them her story. She ran a local daycare in her hometown, and had been in the back with the children when a new face appeared. As fate would have it, Auruo had to pick up his brothers that day, and the moment he and the ginger saw each other, their memories returned.

Levi wrapped an arm around Eren, tugging a blanket tight around them to keep the chill off their backs, the fire staving off the chill between the rest of them. He couldn't remember a time in the past when he had ever seen any of them so…. happy. Steel-blue eyes closed, a smile tugging at his lips, as the brunet nuzzled into his neck, hot breath on his neck, lips just barely brushing the skin. Hidden from the others' view by the blanket, a naturally-tanned hand climbed up his inner though.

Green eyes looked up at him, clouded by lust. Levi smiled and nodded, unwrapping them and folding the blanket immaculately before setting it on the log next to them. Standing, he straightened his coat, bidding everyone farewell with promises to meet up soon, encouraging them to say as long as they wanted.

* * *

 The trip back seemed to take forever, even though it was no more than a fifteen minute walk to their room. Or at least it should've been, except Eren would stop Levi every time they were hidden between buildings, pushing him against the wall and hungrily kissing his lips and neck, pushing their bodies together. Had it not been colder than Shiva's tits, Levi would've taken his husband then and there, pushing him against the wall and revealing his ass and – Levi shook off the thought, glad as heat hit them as they entered their room.

As soon as the door was latched and the electronic lock clicked, Levi felt his back press against it, a warm body against his, their lips working slowly and softly against each other. Hands fumbling, they pulled off each other's scarves and jackets, dropping them to the floor before pressing close together once more. Shifting against him, Eren trailed soft, warm kisses along his jaw line and down his neck, fingers roaming over his signature undercut.

"Eren, wait—"

Eren nibbled and sucked his earlobe, pressing their hips together. "I don't wanna wait." He pinned Levi to the wall with his body, hands sneaking under his fitted shirt. "I want you in me. I want to repay everything you did today. And I want to fuck my _husband_."

Levi felt a growl bubble up from his chest, lifting the taller man off the ground, Eren's legs wrapping around his waist instinctually, staggering over to the bed and tossing the brunet onto the mattress before climbing on after him. Kissing him harshly, nipping at his lips, he ran his hand against the other's chest.

"Levi – wait." Even the simplest words were interrupted by kissing.

"Thought you didn't – want to wait." He tugged Eren's shirt off, kissing his neck roughly.

Eren grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him back, green eyes looking in his, trying to convey everything. How much tonight had meant to him, how he could never live without him, how he had no idea how he could exist if Levi hadn't come back in this lifetime. A tanned hand pressed a pale one to his chest, keeping his eyes on him.

"I'm yours, you know. Always was. Always will be."

Levi's expression softened, pulling him into a kiss, feeling his weight shift as Eren pushed him back onto the mattress, a cool breeze gracing his sculpted torso as his shirt was pulled over his head, replaced by the heat from the brunet's body and lips. Small nips and kisses pressed against his skin, against his hip bones and the 'V' that led to immaculately groomed black hair.

The raven lifted his hips as his pants were tugged off, almost cringing as they were so carelessly tossed to the floor. At least until his eyes landed on Eren slowly sliding his own to the floor, before the brunet crawled back over him. A gasp pushed from Levi's lips as a tongue ran up the length of his erection, eyes watching closely as clear lube was generously poured over it.

Leaning close to his ear, Eren's grin was evident in his voice. "I'm going to show you just how much I loved tonight."Levi watched carefully, restraining himself from touching as Eren spread his cheeks and lowered himself onto his erection, swallowing up the shaft inside his tight ass.

He took in a sharp, pleased breath at the sensation, watching as the brunet shifted, his hands pressed against his husband's chest. Unable to tear his eyes away, he watched the tan, lithe body ride him, rolling his hips in a way that would press his cock against Eren's sweet spot, forcing a delicious, strangled moan from his lips with each pass.

Levi's eyelids grew heavy, body hot and before he realized it, the panting moans he heard joining the brunet's were his own. His tongue snaked out over his lower lip, watching intently as green eyes looked down at him from lidded eyes, brows furrowed and sounds that only Levi would ever elicit coming from his lips. He took in every tightening muscle of Eren's torso, every breath, the way his voice would cut out mid-moan when it just became too much.

Running his hands up Eren's thighs, he closed his steel-blue eyes, fingers digging into tan hips as he just let it all go. Let it all envelop him. Embraced the feeling like his heart was pounding through his chest, the heat building in his core, the schlorping sounds that were _almost_ drowned out by the brunet's moaning.

"Ah~ f-fuck, Eren~"

The brunet chuckled, staring down at him, eyes roaming over his body. "What is it – ah – don't tell me you're already gon—" He clenched his ass tight, "na come?"

Levi chuckled in return, a deep sound that reverberated in his chest, biting his lip at the tightness around him. "What can I say? Mn~ my husband's greedy ass is just so –" He let out a sharp gasp, "intent on sucking me dry."

Eren grinned, shifting from his knees onto his feet with bent knees, weight balanced on his hands as he lifted just nearly off of Levi's cock before sliding back onto it. Levi couldn't even attempt to deny how much he enjoyed the shift, now able to watch said greedy ass swallowing him as the brunet practically bounced on his cock. Blunt nails dug harshly into the pale skin of his chest, and he could feel the tell-tale pulsing around his cock that signaled nearing orgasm.

"Fuck, Levi!"

Needing no more command than that, he wrapped his long fingers around the dripping, bouncing cock, pacing his strokes with Eren's rising and lowering of his body. His fingers twisted in the sheets, increasing his pace and adding force from his own thrusts to meet his husband's.

"Shit~ Levi~ ah-ahh~! Le—" His voice cut out as a strangled moan pushed from his lips, hot cum splurting over Levi's chest and hand and his ass clenching around the cock he still rode.

"Hnn~ Eren, fuck, Eren~" He let out a mewling growl, a sound he only made when he came especially hard, pushing his head back into the mattress and arching his chest into the air, hips trembling as he felt himself fill Eren's ass.

Their movements slowed, Eren slowly rising fully off of his softening cock, collapsing next to his husband, head on his shoulder. Levi pulled his hand to his mouth, kissing his fingers, lips lingering on the ring. The room filled with silence, their breaths slowing and heart rates steadying.

At some point the raven got a damp towel to clean them both up, smiling at the steady breathing of his now-sleeping lover. Pulling the thick comforter over both of them, the darkness filling the room, Levi pressed his body close to Eren, who wrapped around his body even in his sleep.

"I'll always find you, Eren."


End file.
